


First Words

by cravingformore



Series: Rebelcaptain Soulmate AU's [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, I'll be making an epilogue that fits all of these, It'll be the last chapter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Cassian Andor wore the words "Fifteen years ago" on his thigh.Jyn Erso feared the "When was the last time you were in contact with your father?" on her side.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> On we go, more soulmate AU's. I need them to live.

Cassian was three when his words appeared. His mother squealed in delight and picked him up and he laughed - he didn't know what for, but his mother was happy and so was he. 

Then his family was dead and he was six. Suddenly the Rebellion was real for him. He stopped being a child - he was too serious to be one. He convinced his closest caretakers that he was fine but he really suffered greatly from nightmares and fears. When he was old enough, they gave him missions. 

And the words were forgotten.

Until he met Jyn Erso, who had feared the moment her mark would mean something until she was eight. And when she was eight, she realised she wouldn't meet her father for a long time.

So she fought hard. She learned to survive. She was Saw Gerrera's best fighter at age sixteen. Best shot at age ten, if given a small enough blaster. The bigger ones were a bit harder to control when you're only so tall.

The words seemed to become bigger every year.

And so she grew. She was sixteen when Saw left her in a bunker with a blaster and a knife, and she was still naive enough to believe he would come back - for a moment, at least. Until the time came when he was supposed to come get her but he didn't. She bit her lip and got out, leaning to fend for herself. She was used to having a group of allies behind her, but now that time was gone. She had to be alone with only memories as her companions, and even them she had to block out at times.

She had lately been locked up at Wobani. A fellow worker, a man, had taken off his shirt once they were taken into shared washing rooms. He shared his mark openly. "It reads, _Holy kriffing shit on a stick_ , because he had just been looking at his mark when I said what it read. What I said was _Is there a 'fresher nearby?_ " he laughed. "Imagine living with a sentence like mine in a visible space. Anyway, what's yours say?"

Jyn didn't believe in opening up to total strangers, so she didn't reply, but it brought the question on her side back into her mind. Who would need that kind of information? Who cares where her father had been all this time? Maybe a Trooper will say it, if her papa had ran away. She looked at the guarding Trooper sceptically. He tilted his head back. 

The next morning she was in a vehicle on her way into the camp, thinking of ways to escape. The guy from the washing rooms sat across from her, looking at Jyn in mild interest. He wanted out, but would have much rather escape with a bit of help. She knew this, but would have rather not helped. Then they stopped. Had her time come? Was it a good moment to break for it? Not yet, it would seem; the door was burst in, and a small group of Rebel troops came in and with the help of the element of surprise, quickly managed the two Troopers. 

"Liana Hallik!" a Rebel called. This was her. Was it time for...?

"Her," pointed another.

The other stood in front of her and asked, "Want to get out of here?" 

She nodded. But she was known to be a bit rebellious at times. She didn't like being saved. Jyn will try to break free from these saviours.

So when her hands were free she did. The troops were down in seconds, she got out of the vehicle -

But then an Imperial droid stopped her, and threw her to the ground. The air from her lungs was gone. "Congratulations," said the droid surprisingly sarcastically, "You are being rescued." He then straightened himself while saying, "Please do not resist."

And Jyn found herself on Yavin 4, the Headquarters of the Rebel Alliance. They told her that they knew who she really was, and then they called over a military Captain, an intelligence officer. His name was Cassian Andor, and he stepped forward with a stern face, hands crossed in front of him.

And he said it. "When was the last time you were in contact with your father?"

For a second, Jyn thought, _Oh, it's him._ Then she refocused in his dark eyes. She thought she saw a little bit of panic.

He was panicking. _Please, don't let her be it. Let her have seen her father last month, anytime else than fifteen years ago. Not a wanted fugitive with several fake names._ Alas, his prayers went unanswered when she said, her tone not wavering, "Fifteen years ago."

And that was that.

No one else knew what had transpired. 

After Eadu they finally confronted each other - but with angry words. Of course, when Cassian had almost killed her father. 

"You're in shock," Cassian says when Jyn accuses him of lying.

"Am I?" Jyn sneers. "When my so-called soulmate went there to kill my father I think I'm entitled to be angry at them."

"Soulmate?" came Bodhi's voice. They ignored him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"Deny it." 

He doesn't. "You're in shock and looking for some place to put it. I've seen it before."

"I bet you have," Jyn snaps. "They know," she points behind her, "You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you went up alone."

Cassian sighs. "I had every change to pull the trigger. But did I?" Cassian moves a little closer.

"You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him."

"I had orders - orders I disobeyed. I even tried to tell them to turn back, because you, my _soulmate_ , were on the platform," he said in a mock calm tone.

"Orders?" scoffs Jyn. "When you know they're wrong? You might as well be a Stormtrooper." She turns, but Cassian steps closer angrily.

"What do you know?" he argues. "We don't all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something." He smiles without humour. "Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you." The smile disappears. "Some of us live it."

Jyn doesn't back down and just stares him down. He continues, trying hard to keep his anger in check. He fails. "I've been in this fight since I was six years old." His face reveals how he feels - hatred, almost, but towards whom? Jyn or the Empire? Both, maybe? "You're not the only one who lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it."

Jyn is silent for a while, angry tears building up but she holds them. "So that's why you resent me so much," she says, "Because I decided I'm not entirely fond of either side. The Rebellion has brought me nothing but pain. As has the Empire. Forgive me for only now deciding that I should choose the greater evil." She shakes her head. "But you can't talk yourself out of this."

Cassian comes even closer. They are close enough to feel each other's body heat, and he whispers, "I don't have to."

He leaves their proximity. She doesn't move. 

Cassian still snaps to the rest of the crew and Jyn sits down, fuming. The rest of the way back to the Rebellion is in silence. 

•••

No one believed her. Well, not enough people believed her. She was full of rage. She wanted to fight. But without the consent of the Council she had no means to do so. 

She told her friends so when they met. Everyone was there but Cassian, to whom she hadn't spoken to since their fight. 

"And what do you want to do?" asked Base, not moving but looking at her curiously.

Chirrut chuckled in good humour. "She wants to fight."

Jyn was touched, but had to point out, "I don't think the four of us would be enough."

"How many do we need?" Baze says with a voice laced with humour, as Chirrut's.

"What do you mean?" 

Baze doesn't answer, just points behind her, and she turns. There is Cassian, and with him about twenty other men. "They were never going to believe you," he says as a greeting. Jyn says something snarky in return, but Cassian ignored it and continued. "But I do."

Normal - or what Jyn thought would be normal - soulmates would bring flowers of jewels or something from the lines as a first gift. Jyn got a squad, and she thinks it's way better than any flower or jewel.

They leave to get ready for take-off. Cassian comes closer to Jyn, with a rare smile on his face, like he knows what it means to her. Maybe he does. "I'm not used to people sticking around when things get tough," she stated and they were orbiting around each other again.

He flashes that wonderful, rare smile and leans closer, saying, "Welcome home."


End file.
